Gacha Life Friends
Overview Characters you can make friends with in Gacha Life can be found in various locations in Life mode. By interacting with non player characters, you can make friends. The higher your friendship level, the more options you have available. At Level 2, the character is added to your Friendship Status list and the “Ask” becomes available. For 3 Stamina, “Ask” randomly displays one of the ten results which are key to answering Quiz questions later on. At Level 3, the “Gift” option becomes available. You can give the character gifts from your gacha inventory for 5 Stamina each. The higher the star level of the gift, the more friendship XP you gain: 10 pts for one star, 20 for 2 stars, 30 for 3, 40 for 4, 50 for 5 star, and 500 for 6 star. These points double if the gift is your target's favorite. At Level 5, the “Quiz” option becomes available. You will be asked ten questions based on the information you learned during “Ask”. Each correct answer gives you 10 friendship XP and for completing the quiz you get an additional 500 friendship XP, totaling 600 XP per completed quiz. If you get three wrong answers, the quiz ends without the completion reward. You can take the quiz as many times as you like provided you have the stamina. At level 10, you gain quick travel to your friend from the Friendship Status list. Characters Characters listed as they appear in the Friendship Status List Page 1 * Luni - Hometown B, Gift Category: Gaming * Senpaibuns - Hometown B, Gift Category: Adorable * Lado - Hometown A, Gift Category: Toys * Pat - Hometown A, Gift Category: Sports * Lemo - Hometown C, Gift Category: Gaming * Yuni - Hometown C, Gift Category: Animals * Fierin - Gacha City D, Gift Category: Drinks * Bex - Gacha City D, Gift Category: Cookies * Picc - Gacha City A, Gift Category: Music * Pawket - Gacha City A, Gift Category: '''Tech '''Page 2 * 1chi - School Classroom 1A, Gift Category: Stickers * Mizumi - Beach D, Gift Category: Cookies * Yukina - Snowlands B, Gift Category: '''Candy * Alisa - Spookytown C, '''Gift Category: Animals * FlashyKlau - School Roof B, Gift Category: '''Dessert * Squidi - Train Station B, '''Gift Category: '''Toys * Leafu - West of City A, '''Gift Category: '''Adorable * Ngoc - Courtyard C, '''Gift Category: '''Drinks * Moe - Courtyard D, '''Gift Category: '''Gaming * Kat - Courtyard C, '''Gift Category: '''Adorable '''Page 3 * Satsuna - Gacha City B, Gift Category: Dessert * Wei - Bamboo Entrance, Gift Category: '''Drinks * Midori - School Courtyard E, '''Gift Category: '''Fruit * Lusa - Lusa's World Portal, '''Gift Category: '''Animals * Nikki Nii - School Roof C, '''Gift Category: '''Drinks * Kinen - Snowland A, '''Gift Category: '''Music * Mumble - Beach E, '''Gift Category: '''Adorable * Carma - School F2 West A, '''Gift Category: '''Animals * FuuKuma - School F1 East B, '''Gift Category: '''Halloween * Rambo Nyan Kitty - Train Dimension B, '''Gift Category: '''Animals '''Page 4 * Nurse Luck - School F1 East B, Gift Category: '''Plants * Prof Gacha - School Courtyard A, '''Gift Category: '''Tech * Sakura - School 2nd Floor, '''Gift Category: '''Flowers * Takeshi - School F2 West C, '''Gift Category: Gaming * Chloe - School F1 West C, Gift Category: '''Clothes * Gabriella - School F1 West B, '''Gift Category: Sports * Janitor Bob - School F1 West A, Gift Category: Cookies * Misty - School F1 East A, Gift Category: '''Accessories * Mr. Principal - School F1 East C, '''Gift Category: Tech * Troy - School Gym, Gift Category: '''Sports '''Page 5 * Frosty - Snowlands A, Gift Category: '''Christmas * Rudolph - Snowlands B, '''Gift Category: '''Drinks * Santa - Snowlands E, '''Gift Category: '''Christmas * Sugarplum - Snowlands D, '''Gift Category: Fruit * Winter - Snowlands E, Gift Category: '''Halloween * Alexa - Park E, '''Gift Category: '''Music * Ezra - Park D, '''Gift Category: Music * Hannah - Park C, Gift Category: Clothes * Kai - Park B, Gift Category: '''Animals * Pixie - Park A, '''Gift Category: Drinks Page 6 * Caleb - Gacha City E, Gift Category: '''Cookies * Charlotte - West of City C, '''Gift Category: '''Jewelry * Damian - Desert B, '''Gift Category: '''Plants * Emma - Gacha City C, '''Gift Category: '''Flowers * Enzo - Spookytown H, '''Gift Category: '''Accessories * Chrono - Beach B, '''Gift Category: '''Fruit * Crystal - Snowlands C, '''Gift Category: '''Jewelry * Selena - School Courtyard B, '''Gift Category: '''Clothes * Daisy - Back Alley A, '''Gift Category: '''Tech * Rin - Back Alley A, '''Gift Category: Clothes Page 7 * Sparky - Back Alley B, Gift Category: Stickers * Jae - Back Alley B, Gift Category: '''Accessories * Thorn - Spookytown I, '''Gift Category: '''Toys * Xenos - Train Dimension A, '''Gift Category: '''Plants * Feng - Bamboo Village A, '''Gift Category: Sports * Qing - Bamboo Village B, Gift Category: Flowers * Lily (Lost) - Bamboo Walkway A, Gift Category: '''Clothes * Spring - Bamboo Walkway B, '''Gift Category: '''Flowers * Sweetgum - School F3 East C, '''Gift Category: Candy * Autumn - Spookytown A, Gift Category: '''Desserts '''Page 8 * Candie - Spookytown B, Gift Category: '''Candy * Casper - Spookytown C, '''Gift Category: Halloween * Patches - Spookytown D, Gift Category: '''Halloween * Sabrina - Spookytown E, '''Gift Category: '''Clothes * Felicity - School F2 East B, '''Gift Category: Candy * Luca - School F2 East B, Gift Category: Music * Morgana - Spookytown F, Gift Category: Stickers * Serenity - West of City C, Gift Category: '''Animals * Shadow - Spooktown G, '''Gift Category: '''Fruit * Brody - Beach A, '''Gift Category: '''Sports '''Page 9 * Coral - Beach B, Gift Category: Jewelry * Otto - Beach A, Gift Category: '''Cookies * Sandy - Beach D, '''Gift Category: Fruit * Summer - Beach C, Gift Category: '''Accessories * Jade - Bamboo Rooftop, '''Gift Category: Accessories * Po - Bamboo Village C, Gift Category: '''Plants * Ali - Desert A, '''Gift Category: '''Jewelry * Horus - Desert A, '''Gift Category: '''Plants * Kleopatra - Desert C, '''Gift Category: '''Jewelry * Lotus - Desert D, '''Gift Category: Flowers Page 10 * Tarik - Desert D, Gift Category: '''Sports * Nemu - Spookytown F, '''Gift Category: '''Gaming * Phantom - Spookytown G, '''Gift Category: Music * m o - Orange Striped Room, Gift Category: '''Stickers * Bijuu Mike - School Classroom 3A, '''Gift Category: Gaming * Joel - School Roof A, Gift Category: '''Gaming * C.C. - Spookytown J, '''Gift Category: '''Dessert * Hime-sama - School Classroom 2A, '''Gift Category: '''Music * Rockstar-chan - School Classroom 2A, '''Gift Category: '''Music * Magical Luni - Mahou Shoujo Portal '''Gift Category: '''Adorable '''Page 11 * Radd - School Drama Club, Gift Category: Gaming * Senpai Artz - School Library, Gift Category: '''Animals * Lily - School Courtyard D, '''Gift Category: '''Animals * Muu - Red Striped Room, '''Gift Category: '''Desserts * Superbrian25 - Boba Boy Portal, '''Gift Category: Drinks * Spongey - School Roof D, Gift Category: Clothes * Inxanity - Train Station A, '''Gift Category: '''Gaming * Ramunade - Slime Forest, '''Gift Category: '''Clothes Category:Gacha Life